Chances
by Celine The Queen
Summary: Alex goes out on a limb and admits his feeling for Mike, and when Mike doesn't say anything in return he run's back to his hotel room. Will they take a chance on their feeling? Miz/Riley. Slash. One-shot. Sorry for the crap summary...


Alex had been pacing the length of his hotel room for nearly twenty minutes and he was sure he was wearing down the carpet, but he didn't care. He had more pressing matters on his mind, like what was making him pace in the first place.

If only it was a _what _that was making him pace. Unfortunately it was a person, and not just any person. It had to be his best friend. His everything. It had to be Mike. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Just face it Alex, you've ruined everything." Alex told himself.

Before he could continue thinking aloud, there was a knock at his door. He swore his heart had stopped. He couldn't move, he couldn't breathe. He felt like time had stopped and he was frozen in place, until he heard another knock. It was louder more forceful the second time.

"Alex, open the door. We need to talk." Mike said from the other side of the door. There was no emotion in his voice and Alex gulped.

Somehow, Alex managed to get to the door. He let his hand hover over the lock and thought about hiding, then he realized how ridiculous that sounded. He finally unlocked the door and opened it for Mike. His blue eye met Mike's for a brief second before they both looked away bashfully. Alex moved to side and Mike walked in. Alex then shut the door and they both just stood there, in silence for a few moments.

"Were you being serious?" Mike asked bluntly.

"What?" Alex swallowed. He hoped Mike would let him play dumb, so they could both act like nothing happened. So they could pretend like Alex hadn't admitted his feelings for Mike just hours earlier.

"About what you said before. Back at the arena. Were you serious?"

Alex looked away, "I...I don't know what you're talking about."

Mike sighed, "Alex, you and I both know exactly what I'm talking about. Tell me, do you have feelings for me?"

"Mike, I think you should go." Alex felt his cheeks burn as he walked towards the door. Suddenly, he felt himself being jerked back.

"I'm not leaving until we talk about this." Mike said firmly.

"What's the point! I've already ruined our friendship by saying I like you as more than a friend. What more do you want? Do you want me to confess my undying love to you so you can laugh? So I look even more stupid than before?" Alex yelled, becoming out of breath.

A few minutes of silence later, Mike said, " I wouldn't laugh. You didn't even give me a chance to explain how I feel."

Alex looked up, "Well...How do you feel."

"I...I don't know." Mike began and took a shaky breath, "I mean, we're best friends. We do everything together and I've just never thought of you in that way."

That was all Alex needed to hear. "So you came here to reject me? I think I was better off not knowing that..."

"I'm not rejecting you, Alex. Just hear me out. I'm saying that before you told me that you are attracted to me, I never thought of you in that way. But now...Alex, to be honest, you're all I've been able to think about for the past couple of hours." He took a step towards Alex. They were a mere few inches apart now, and Alex's heart kicked into overdrive. " I've decided that I...I think I like you too."

Impulse took over and Alex did what he had been longing to do since he's known Mike. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Mike's. Their lips meshed together perfectly and Alex could barely suppress the moan building in the back of his throat.

Lack of oxygen forced the pair apart, but they didn't mind. They had plenty of time for kissing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Hey guys, I hoped you all loved the story. It feels a little incomplete to me but I'm fairly happy with it. Anyways, I got a new laptop! So, I'm hoping that I can write more stories and update my current ones more effectively. It might take me a little while to get used to my new computer though, because I'm used to using PC's and this is a Mac but otherwise, expect some updates from me!**_

_**-Celine**_


End file.
